


A  Witch, Warrior, and a Flower

by Halo85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo85/pseuds/Halo85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina was pulled from her thoughts by a noise she heard outside.  It sounded like giggling and scratching at the same time.  Regina walked outside to see a small child had climbed up her apple tree.  The child was trying to eat an apple but was having trouble.  Regina walked into the house and got a knife, then went back outside and started to cut it into small pieces.<br/>“Are you hungry, if you come down from there you can have a piece?” Regina said while eating a slice she cut. The child sat there for a moment then decided to climb down.  The little girl had deep scars on the left side of her face; the same scars were on her left arm and hand.  Her left arm looked like it had been broken and healed wrong. Regina could not believe she could climb a tree with it.  Where her left eye should have been was deep, dark scar tissue.  She had long ratty dirty raven colored hair, and her right eye was a navy blue.  The girl was dressed in rags and was skin and bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once Upon a Time is owned by ABC. In addition, this story is and AU Cora was stopped before Gold, Emma, and Henry went to New York to find Neal. I wrote this a while back before we found out Neal and Beal were the same person. So for the purpose of this story, we won’t find that out until later. Also Regina stopped Cora, but didn’t kill her.

Chapter 1  
NYC  
Gold, Emma, and Henry were getting out of a cab in New York. Hot on the trail of Gold’s son. Emma was replaying her debt to the awful man. Emma was in her element, this is what she did, finding people. Then she saw him, Neal Cassidy. Henry knew something was wrong with her the moment they set eyes on each other and then the man looked at Henry as if he was going to cry.  
“Emma,”  
“I don’t have anything to say to you.”  
“Is that…”  
“He’s my son.” Emma cut the man short then grabbed Henry’s hand and pulled him away from the man. Henry looked back at the man, who was running his hand threw his hair.   
“Who was that?”  
“No one.”  
“Emma.” The man came running up to them. “Is he mine, please just tell me, is he mine.”  
“He mine, that’s all you need to, know.”  
“Let me explain please. Just give me 5 minutes and I will stay out of your life forever. ”  
“No.” Emma said pulling Henry along.  
“He’s my dad isn’t he? You said my father died, you lied to me.”  
“That isn’t your father just the guy who got me pregnant.”  
“Maybe he wants to be?”  
“If he did he wouldn’t have done the things he did to me.” Emma said pulling Henry along, to find Gold.  
“Gold we are out, I am going home figure this out all by yourself.” Emma said grabbing Henry and hailing a cab. Emma had to get Henry as far away from Neal as she could. She wasn’t going to let that man hurt her son the way he hurt her.

Story Brooke  
Regina sat in her study deep in thought; she was missing her son terribly. She tried to be the person he needed and wanted but in the end, he left her. She tried so hard to do the right thing. She even saved the person she hated most for him from her Mother no less. It was already too late she lost him.   
Regina was pulled from her thoughts by a noise she heard outside. It sounded like giggling and scratching at the same time. Regina walked outside to see a small child had climbed up her apple tree. The child was trying to eat an apple but was having trouble. Regina walked into the house and got a knife, then went back outside and started to cut it into small pieces.  
“Are you hungry, if you come down from there you can have a piece?” Regina said while eating a slice she cut. The child sat there for a moment then decided to climb down. The little girl had deep scars on the left side of her face; the same scars were on her left arm and hand. Her left arm looked like it had been broken and healed wrong. Regina could not believe she could climb a tree with it. Where her left eye should have been was deep, dark scar tissue. She had long ratty dirty raven colored hair, and her right eye was a navy blue. The girl was dressed in rags and was skin and bones.   
At first, the child was terrified to come near the brunet, but Regina crouched down and held out a slice. The child ran up, took the offering then ran behind the tree. The child quickly ate the slice and poked her head out from behind the tree, and Regina offered her another slice. The child ran up and took the slice, but this time she stayed right by Regina. Regina ended up feeding the child the whole apple slice by slice. The child then hugged her.  
“Flower, there you are.” An Asian warrior was running and out of breath when she reached Regina and the girl, the girl ran to her and jumped in to her arms.  
“Don’t do that again, you had me worried sick. I should have known you would end up dirty and be able to find the only apple tree in this weird place.” The woman said as the little girl hugged her and handed her a half-eaten slice of apple.  
“Lonny, apple,” the little girl said trying to smile with the good side of her face, and pointing to the tree. Regina stood up and walked over to the warrior.  
“Ok who are you, and why are you dressed that way? You look absolutely ridiculous.” Before the warrior could answer, Snow and Charming came running up to them. The girl buried her face in the warrior’s shoulder as soon as she saw them approach.  
“You found her.” Charming said.   
“Ok will someone please tell me what is going on here?”  
“We have come from your old land. Snow and Emma said they had advanced healers here, and Flower needs one. I went to great lengths to get here.”  
“There not as advanced as you would think. I might be able to heal her with magic.” Regina said to the warrior while looking over the little girl.  
“Is it safe?” The woman said holding the child closer.  
“Yeah it won’t hurt her one bit.”  
“Do you really think that’s a good idea. You gave up using magic.” Snow said interrupting there conversation.   
“I promised Henry I wouldn’t use magic for evil, he is ok with me using it if I help people and I can’t think of any reason I shouldn’t try to fix the little girl.  
“It’s settled you heal her, and we will be on are way.” The warrior handed the girl to Regina. Snow and Charming both looked surprised that the little girl did not run in fear of Regina.  
“What.” Regina said looking annoyed at Snow.  
“She bites.” Snow said, holding up her bandaged hand.  
“And kicks,” Charming added pointing to his black eye, Regina look down and smiled at the little girl who was now clinging to her.  
“She was just a scared. She is usually a very sweet child; all of this is just very traumatic for her.” The warrior added.   
“I knew there was a reason I liked her.” Regina raised her head and grinned at all of them.  
“This is a bad idea that thing is evil, look at her.” Charming said to Snow when Regina and the warrior were walking to her house. Then the warrior pulled out her sword.  
“Mind your tongue unless you want it cut out. Flower may not be able to speak very well but she can understand everything you say. ”  
“Mulan put your sword away, Charming says things without thinking.” Snow said getting in front of her husband.   
“I can’t believe you are friends with her.” Charming said looking at Snow.  
“We were respected partners but friends we were not.” Mulan said and turned to follow Regina into the house.  
Regina sat the little girl down on a chair in the kitchen then went to her cabinet and took out her mother’s magic book. As she searched for the right spell, Mulan came in and sat down next to the child. Regina found the spell she was looking for then walked over to the child. She had grown much more powerful since she absorbed the magic from the wishing well. She opened the page and had the girl put out her arm. She blew the spell at the child then focused all her magic on healing the child. A bright purple glow envelopes the room. When the smoke clears the child’s arm remained the same. Regina tries again, with the same result.  
“That’s the most powerful healing spell I have, I don’t understand why it’s not working.” Regina said starting to get frustrated with herself. “Whatever did this to her it was extremely powerful.”  
“Do you think anyone can heal her?”  
“Gold maybe, but that will come at a price and he isn’t in town right now. He is off with my son and Miss Swan.” Regina said deep in thought.  
NYC-  
“I can’t believe you lied to me, your no better than the evil queen and she at least wanted me. You never wanted me did you admit it. ” Henry said.   
“It’s not like that, I was trying to protect you, he isn’t a good person and I never wanted him to hurt you the way he hurt me.”  
“You said he was dead, not only is he alive but you could have found him and we could have been a real family you never wanted to be a family. You didn’t even tell him about me. ”  
“It’s not like that, you have a real family maybe not a conventional one, but it’s a family.”  
“You and I are not a family.”   
“You have your mom, Snow and Charming. Trust me you don’t need that guy in your life.”  
“Why do you hate him so much?”  
“He set me up Henry, I though he loved me but he didn’t. He framed me and I ended up in jail, pregnant, he is a thief. He isn’t someone you need in your life.” Emma said and Henry sat there thinking about everything for a long time.  
“He left you he didn’t leave me; it wasn’t fair of you to make that choice for me. I just want to go home and see my mom, at least she wants me. You made the choice to give me away without even telling him.” Henry said not looking at Emma.  
Story Brooke   
Regina decided that maybe the science of this world would be the only way to help the child.   
“First you world travelers need to freshen up.” Regina did not want ether for them getting into her car. Both were cover from head to toe in dirt. Regina had no doubt from spending several nights in the wilds, of the Enchanted Forest.   
“You need to shower; I don’t really want you in my car like that.” Regina smiled but used her best Mother voice the same one she used on Henry.  
“I have no idea what ether of those things are.” Mulan looked confused. “ This world is very strange to me.”  
“The shower is in my bedroom 3 doors down, on the right it’s like a magic spring where if you turn the handle water comes out. So go wash up and then I will show you what a car is.”   
On her way to the shower, Mulan knocked over the remote control and the T.V. turned on startling her. Without any hesitation, she stabbed the T.V. It sparked and Mulan yelled at it, causing Regina to run in the room. Mulan stood frozen, her sword on the floor next her feet. Regina took a deep breath thankful the young woman was wearing gloves.  
“Ok, I’m taking your sword away and give me any daggers you have. You can have all your weapons when you leave town. You’re going to end up electrocuting yourself. If I let you die the Charming’s will literally have my head.”  
“I don’t think I will ever understand this world.” Mulan stood staring at the T.V.  
“Yeah I know what you mean; it took me years to figure everything out. My first day here I started a fire, broke several appliances, and thought the toilet was a weird little sink. Do not wash your hands in the toilet; it’s to relive yourself by the way. I would just stand there staring at objects while everyone knew what they were. It gets easier here trust me. ”   
“I have no idea what you are taking about,” Mulan looked even more confused.  
“I will show you things are actually much easier in this world then they appear.” Regina opened the bathroom door explained what everything was and how to use the shower. Mulan stood, surprised at the sink for a moment.  
“Wow,” Mulan exclaimed turning the sink on and off several times. She keep running her hand under the water and smiling. Mulan reminded Regina of Henry when he was a child and constantly surprised by knew things. Mulan played with the sink for several minutes then flushed the toilet a few times. Regina chuckled; it was hard to believe a warrior in full armor was in her bathroom playing like a 3 year old. Finally, after Mulan was comfortable with everything Regina left the warrior to shower.  
While Mulan was in the shower, Regina gave Flower a bath. Flower had even more scars covering her back. It made Regina grimacing wondering just how the sweet girl ended up so broken. Flower was oblivious to Regina’s musing smiling and playing with the bubbles. Regina thought that the child was adorable, scars and all.  
“Bubble, bubble, bubble,” Flower keep repeating as Regina washed her hair, and played with one of Henry’s old toys. After Flower’s bath, Regina tried to get all the tangles out but could not. The little girl’s hair was badly ratted from years of neglect so Regina opted to cut it to the child’s shoulders. Regina got her to hold still by giving her apple slices.  
When Mulan came out of the shower, Flower was in Regina lap playing with a toy. Mulan could not believe what she was seeing. With the child’s hair, short and clean, it was a shiny black just like the older woman and seeing the two sitting there, they looked like mother and daughter. Mulan leaded against the wall staring at the pair as they played. She had never seen Flower so happy.  
“She looks like she could be your child.” Mulan walked into the kitchen shaking her head, and sat across from the happy duo.   
“I know the more I look at her she reminds me so much of myself.” Regina hugged and kissed the small child.  
Regina set up an appointment with Dr. Whale that day. On the way out to the car Mulan and Flower both stopped when Regina told them to get in. Flower pulled on Mulan’s side, until she picked her up.  
“You want me to get into the Iron demon with the glowing eyes.” Flower clung tightly to Mulan.  
“This is a car, not a demon think of it like a magic carriage that happens to be made out of metal. It’s perfectly safe. I even have Henrys old booster set still. Flower can use it.” Regina said as she started putting the booster sit in car. Then she took the child from Mulan and strapped her in. Mulan was not so sure about the metal carriage but she promised herself she would do anything to help the child. Who was no longer afraid since Regina had told her it was safe.   
“I fought a nine tailed demon fox I can do this too.” She said under her breath then got in the car.   
Dr. Whale assessed the child, checked her vital signs, and drew some blood. Regina talked to Dr. Whale privately his office while Mulan stayed with Flower. “Her labs are all normal; I have taken some tissue samples and sent them off to be tested as well. I don’t know what’s causing the scars. I have never seen anything like. They are not burns and it doesn’t look like trauma. It is seem like it’s some kind of autoimmune diseases. There is a specialist in Augusta I can recommend. She is very good with strange skin conditions. I also know a few plastic surgeons who might be able help reconstruct her face. Her arm is going to have to be re-broken; the injury is on her growth plate. She going to need to see an orthopedic who specializes in that kind of trauma. She’s going to need multiple surgeries just to have somewhat normal function in her hand. I never thought I would be saying this but you know her condition is most likely magic. No matter how many Doctors you take her to, I doubt they will be able to help her. Regina do you think maybe you’re biting off more than you can chew. This kid has some serious health problems.”  
“I understand everything you just said but I have to try. Give me the number and address to the Doctor in Augusta we will leave immediately. ”  
“Is she yours, she has his eye color. Is that why you want to help her so much?”  
“How do you remember that?”  
“He ripped my arm off I remember everything about his face. You didn’t answer the question.”  
“I don’t recall having a daughter, but you know as well as I do that doesn’t mean anything. I want to help her because no child should have to through life like that.”  
“Do you want me to find out, if she’s yours?”   
“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina, Mulan, and Flower were driving to see the skin specialist. Flower had been playing with one of Henry’s old toy ponies in the back seat. Dr. Whale still had not called her with the paternity results but Regina did not need them, she knew she was hers. Regina knew Gold was behind this somehow and when she got back, they were going to have a long talk. She started to plot what horrible thing she was going to do to him. Then she heard a scream from the back. Flower was in a ball crying out in pain. Regina pulled the car over, got in the back seat, and held the child.  
“Hurt, hurt, hurt so bad.” Flower said crying. Regina had forgotten all about her plotting. The child’s pain started to subside. Regina knew she needed to get the child better and fast. Mulan could not believe Regina was the same woman as the evil queen she had so heard so much about from Philip.  
“I’m glad we found you.” Mulan said as Regina started the car.  
“So why are you so interested in her?” Regina said looking over to the other woman.  
“My friend Aurora and I were trying to reunite her true love’s soul with his body. We had to enter an ancient cave, and we were successful saving him, but there was an explosion and were separated. I stumbled in the darkness alone for several hours then I tripped over a rock. I hurt my foot, and I could not walk. I sat alone in the dark for hours maybe even days I lost track of time. Eventually I heard a growing noise and it was Flower. She was terrified of me at first. I gave her a tiny piece of fruit and then she was my best friend. She grabbed my hand and tried to get me to follow her. I ended up having to crawl on my hands and Knees. She showed me a water source in the cave and we followed it until we were outside. We eventually found my friends. They did not see her as I did, they were afraid of her. She is so smart; she couldn’t even speak when she found me. I made a vow to protect her and I wanted everyone to see her the way I do so I found a way to your world. So far you’re the only person to see flower and not her scars.”  
“A child helped you out of a dark cave. That doesn’t even seem possible.”  
“She looks like a child, but I think she was frozen in time just like everyone else. As far as I can tell, she could have been navigating the wilds all by herself for years. Look at her body you would not think she could lots of things I seen her do. It’s truly sad when you think about it.”  
“I take it you named her.  
“The flower that blooms in advers, advers…” Flower said from the back seat and Mulan turned to look at her with a huge smile on her face.  
“Adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all,” Mulan finished. “Good job.” Mulan said patting the girl on her head. “That’s the first time she ever repeated that much correctly. I have been trying to get her to say it since we met.”  
“That’s the first time I have heard her say more than one or two words at a time.”  
“I told you she is smart.”  
-Back at Regina’s  
“Mom we just got back.” Henry said as he ran up the stairs looking for Regina.  
“I can’t find her, where do you think she is at, it’s not like she has a job anymore.” Henry said looking at Emma.  
“I don’t know where she would have gone kid, why don’t we head home and come back later she’ll probably be home in a little bit.” Emma said scratching her head and looking around.  
“All my old toys are out.” Henry yelled from the living room.  
“Well maybe your mom has been revisiting her childhood.”  
“Emma come up here.”  
“What is it?”  
“Look at that.” Henry said pointing at the TV. “What happened in here?” Henry said then started to search the room. He noticed that Regina’s suitcase was missing.  
“Well maybe the TV made her angry you know her temper. Looks she must have taken a trip.”  
“No she would have called me if she was. Besides, I never even saw her get upset until I brought you home. She didn’t even raise her voice before.” Henry was still looking around the room.  
“Well do you have any missed calls?” Emma asked  
“No where do you think she’s at.” Henry said dialing his phone to call Regina.  
“I didn’t even know she could leave.”  
“She didn’t answer, something’s wrong this isn’t like her at all.”  
“I’m sure it’s fine lets go ask my parents if they know anything ok.” Emma said and Henry finally followed her. Henry was getting scared, he never knew his mother to leave anything out everything was always perfect and no matter how angry she was, she never broke anything.  
“Have you seen my mom?” He yelled running into the apartment.  
“She went to the capital to see some specialist or something. She should be back sometime tomorrow,” Charming said coming out of the bathroom. Henry and Emma both noticed his face.  
“Wow what happen to you?” Emma asked.  
“Oh I got kicked in the face by a 40lb monster.”  
“40lb monster huh.” Emma said with her arms crossed.  
“She was just a child.” Snow said walking into the room.  
“Oh no, that little monster is evil, why else would she have taken to Regina of all people.”  
“Ok so where’s my mom and why didn’t she call and tell me she wouldn’t be home.”  
“You guys weren’t supposed to be back for another week and your mom has been distracted lately. In all fairness, you can’t expect her to wait at home for the second, you return. Anyway, Mulan somehow found a way over here and she brought a badly injured child. Regina left to find a specialist because she wasn’t able to heal her with magic.” Snow stated.  
“She told you that,” Emma looked surprised.  
“No I have to keep tabs on her; one of the nurses at the hospital told me.”  
“She helping someone that doesn’t sound like her at all,” Henry added.  
“Don’t’ ask me I don’t think I have even understood anything that woman has done,” Snow said sadly.  
“I can’t believe she just left and she’s not even answering her cell phone.” Henry said shaking his head.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it kid were going to go see her tomorrow. It’s getting late why don’t you head off to bed.”  
“Fine Henry stomped off to bed.”  
“What’s up with him he never wants to see Regina?” Charming asked Emma as soon as Henry left.  
“I think he must have just missed her, he will be fine little bit.”  
The next day Henry snuck out, and headed to Regina’s house. When he got there, he saw Regina laughing and playing with a strange little girl. He walked slowly up to them.  
“Mom why didn’t you answer your phone, I was worried about you.” Henry demanded when he finally reached them. Regina stood up, rushed over and wrapped him in a bear hug. “I missed you so much.” Regina smiled and kissed Henry on the forehead. Usually he would have pushed her away but after spending the whole night worried something happened to her. He let his mother kiss and fawn over him all she wanted.  
“Mom, you couldn’t at least answer the phone when I called.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know that you were trying to get a hold of me. I didn’t think you guys would be back so soon. I thought you were going to some sight-seeing. Flower dropped my phone into the sink when she was playing with it. I didn’t worry about it because no one ever calls me.” Henry paused for a second feeling suddenly guilty. “Come here I want you to meet her.” Regina said taking his hand and pulling him over to meet the girl.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Henry asked.  
“Nobody knows, I can’t heal her and I took her to several doctors, none of them know what’s wrong with her.  
“Did Gold come back with you?”  
“No he’s still in New York.”  
“Do you know when he is going to be back?”  
“No he’s still looking for his son.”  
“Where is Miss Swan at?”  
“I left without telling her where I was going.”  
“Henry I am happy to see you and I missed you so much but you can’t just sneak off without telling someone where you are going. It’s not safe what if something happens to you.”  
“Hey, you ready to go,” Mulan came out from the house.  
“Where are you guys going?”  
“We have to take Flower to another doctor’s appointment, maybe this one can tell us something. Come on I will drop you off at Miss Swan’s.” Regina picked up Flower and started walking to her car.  
“Mom, really you don’t even want to spend time with me.” Regina stopped tuned back to look at Henry.  
“Honey I would love to spend time with you, but we are trying to help her,” Regina looked at the child in her arms. “The appointment has already been made. We are going to the stables after if you want to come. Flower loves horses, and we were going to let her pet one. ” Henry stood staring at his Mother and the little girl in her arms.  
“Mom, she looks like you.”  
“I think so too.” The child was looking confused at Regina and Henry.  
“Hen, Hen, Hen,” Flower pointed to Henry and then she looked up at Regina “What-Mom.” Then her eyes lit up and she pointed at Regina.  
“You-Mom, Mom, Mom.” Flower keep repeating and Regina had to think if anyone called her by her name while the child was around, then she tried to figure out what to say. Then Flower hoped down, ran up to Henry, and hugged him. At first, he was not sure how to respond. Regina could see the boy was afraid of the little girl. Then he hugged the little girl back and smiled up at his Mom.  
“Henry come.” Flower said as she clung to the boy.  
“Yeah I will go to the stables.” Flower stated to get excited and jump up and down.  
“Thank you.” Regina mouthed to the boy. She had never been so proud of him.  
“I know I say this a lot and I didn’t think it was possible but. I think she is even happier after meeting him.” Mulan whispered to Regina.  
Regina drove Henry home and walked him to the door. He had a small pout on his face the whole walk back to Snow’s apartment. When Emma opened the door, she glared angrily down at her son.  
“Kid, now you’re sneaking around to see Regina, you know all you had to do was ask. I would have dropped you off.” Henry did not say one word he just stomped past her on his way to his room.  
“I need your help; please can I speak to you.”  
“Ah ok, what’s up.”  
“I need you to find Gold for me it’s of the utmost importance.”  
“Because of the kid over there?”  
“Yes she is getting worse each day, please I’m begging you.”  
“Why is this so important to you?”  
“Regina took a deep breath. “She might be mine.”  
“Your kid, what makes you think that?”  
“She is so much like me it’s scary, I had a paternity test done but the results came back strange. Whale said the sample must have been contaminated.”  
“What were the results?”  
“The DNA was a 100% match.”  
“Is that even possible.”  
“Only in twins, but that’s impossible because we have different eye colors. There is no way we can share the exact DNA.” Regina looked desperate and like she was going to cry.  
“Fine I will help you.”  
“Good were leaving in the morning. I will be here to get you and Henry.”  
“Just me, Henry can’t go; he’s missed too much school.”  
“Ok, I will be back here in a few hours to get Henry his is going with us to the stables, I will have him home by 6.”  
“You are unbelievable; you’re not even going to ask if you can take him.”  
“He wants to go, if I don’t come and get him he will just sneak out. You should know that by now.”  
“Did your mother do that to her?”  
“I don’t know, all I know is it was something that was much more powerful than me. My magic can’t even heal her a little; in fact I fear it only accelerated whatever is going on with her.”  
2:00am  
Emma heard someone banging on her door. When she went to the door she found Regina standing there holding the child.  
“What are you doing here?” Emma said scratching her head  
“I have been thinking all night, about everything. I need you to kiss her.” Regina said holding the child up to Emma.  
“I’m tired what you rambling about.”  
“Kiss her; it’s the only thing I haven’t tried please.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
2:00am  
Emma heard someone banging on her door. When she went to the door, she found Regina standing there holding the child.  
“What are you doing here?” Emma said scratching her head  
“I have been thinking all night, about everything. I need you to kiss her.” Regina said holding the child up to Emma.   
“I’m tired what are you rambling about.”  
“Kiss her; it’s the only thing I haven’t tried please.”   
“Um, what are you taking about?” Emma looked at Regina like she had grown three heads.   
“You are the savior right, so you should be able to save her.”  
“Regina we have to be up in like four hours. What’s wrong with you?”  
“You are the living embodiment of true love, that’s why you could save Henry. You should be able to heal her.” Regina hissed still holding the child up at Emma.  
“Henry was my son, and I loved him. Why don’t you try to kiss her?”  
“I have, several times. I am not powerful enough, but maybe you will be.” Regina words came out in a desperate plea.  
I don’t think it works like that, I don’t think it has anything to do with power, it works because of love.” Emma noted the dark circles under Regina’s eyes. “When was the last time you sleep?”  
“Of course it works that way, did you love Graham.” Regina completely avoided Emma second question.  
“I am tired, give me the kid, if she bits me I’m done.” Emma grumbled holding out her arms and Regina place the small child in Emma’s embrace.  
“She doesn’t bite.”  
“She bit my mother.”   
“Could you blame her?” Emma rolled her eyes. “Anyone would bite your mother.” Emma rolled her eyes and Regina corrected herself. “In that situation anyone would bite, she was scared.”  
“Not anyone, only your kid.”  
“My possible kid, it’s not confirmed yet.”   
“Let’s just get this over with and see if it will work. I am tired and this whole thing is beyond weird.” “You couldn’t have waited until the morning to come up with this theory.” Emma kissed the little girl on the head, nothing happen. Regina slid down to the ground and started to think.  
“Ok well maybe you need to concentrate while you do it, or maybe I can figure out a way to use your magic and we can mix our magic. Think, think, think.” Regina was running threw a dozen scenarios.   
“Regina we are going to find Gold, and whatever it takes to help her I am sure you will be able to do it ok. Right know you need to take her home and go to bed. This whole thing is crazy. It’s 2:00am and every one is a asleep. You need to go to sleep we have a really long drive in the morning.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day Emma, Regina, Mulan and Flower got into Regina’s car. Emma refused to let Regina drive knowing she had been up all night. Regina ended up sitting in the back seat playing with Flower. Regina passed out after an hour.   
“It appears we are on yet another noble quest together,” Mulan said to Emma.  
“Yeah that’s us, noble questers. Just what I thought I would be doing, going on a road trip with a witch, a warrior and whatever Flower is. ”  
“She just a little girl.” Mulan said getting mad, anger flashed in her eyes. She turn to Emma about hit her.  
“Wow chill out it was a joke. I never pictured you as the maternal type. Where is Aurora anyway, what happened to protecting her?”  
“She has Philip, she no longer needs me.” Mulan whispered.   
“What’s the deal with you and Regina, she usually hates everyone.”  
“She’s my friend, she actually a really good person if you get to know her.”  
“I don’t think I have ever heard anyone describe her that way and we share a son.”  
“Well she explained this whole world to me. Look at how she is with kids. I think she is the nicest person I have met in this world. She is so kind, just like Flower people only see the bad parts. That part they are only willing to see.”  
“Don’t get your hopes up it’s all fake. She isn’t nice or kind. It’s all an act she is evil, hence the title evil queen. ”  
“She seems like a proud fighter to me. I would stand at her side any day. I have met many people who try to be strong. She is one of the few that is truly strong. Look at what she puts herself threw. She stays in that town where she had no friend everyone shuns her and she was completely alone before we came, for her son. Who usually only wants her until something better comes along. If that is not strength, I do not know what is. Not to mention look at all she has done for Flower.”  
“She didn’t tell you.”  
“Tell me what.”  
“She thinks the kids hers.”  
“I think so too. So does Henry he told me at the stables.”  
“You don’t think she is even a little evil.”  
“I am a warrior I have done things during a war, which a so called good person wouldn’t do. No, I think she is misunderstood and angry. She lashes out, she’s not evil.”  
“She tried to kill my whole family.”  
“I am sure you must hate her but she’s never done anything to me. So of course, Emma we are going to have a different view of her. If she has done so many terrible things to you, then why do you help her?”  
“Sometimes I ask myself the same question.”  
They drove the rest of the way in silence. Regina slept the whole time, while Mulan stared out the window. They arrived at Gold’s hotel eight hours into their trip Regina practically ran out of the car. Gold was her last hope. She had tried everything she could think of, but nothing worked. Not even Emma’s magic was enough. Regina was bagging on the door with Emma behind her and Mulan holding Flower.  
“Regina what are you doing here.”  
“I need answers and I need them now.” She said pointing to the child. Gold smiled and stepped aside.  
“I think you should come in.”  
“What did you and my mother do?”  
“Sit down, Regina we need to have a little talk.”  
“Just tell me if you can save her.”  
“Sit down Regina you’re not going to like this. You might want to take the child out of here.” Gold said pointing to Flower. Mulan handed the child to Emma and she carried her outside. Then Mulan sat down next to Regina.  
“Your mother had nothing to do with this. Let me see if I can explain this, when you cursed everyone you lost a piece of yourself, there is void nothing can fill.  
“The child is the physical manifestation of that void, the piece of you that was left behind. She was in essence your innocence.”  
“The scars that cover the child’s body are because of hate in your heart.”  
“Magic has a cost dearie and she is the one who had to pay it. She was a magical creature in our land. When she came to this world, she became human. She is dying and there is nothing you can do to save her. She shouldn’t have even survived coming through the portal look at her.”  
“Can’t you fix this, you made the dark curse.”   
“You cast it dearie there is nothing you or I can do to save her. She isn’t cursed; the scars that ravage her body are because of the ugliness inside you.”  
“This isn’t right, your lying, she has his eyes. How is that possible?”  
“Regina the copy is just a little duller than the original. Honestly what’s more innocent than a child?”  
“We will take her back to FTL.”  
“She’s a real girl now; there is absolutely nothing you can do to save her. You take her back and she is just going to die there.”  
“This is all my fault.” Mulan said shaking her head.  
“This isn’t it; I will find a way to save her.”  
“You can try but there is nothing you will be able to do to help her.”  
“Regina magic always comes with a price. That child was never meant for this world. Though it does show how far from Grace you fell. You really had a pure heart at a one time, to manifest something as powerful as a human child. ”  
“I will figure something out, I will save her.”  
“Don’t you get it by now there are only so many moves on a chess board?”  
“I am very good at playing chess.”  
“You may be good at playing chess but dearie I invented it, and when I tell you there are no moves left, I mean it.” Regina stormed out of the room with Mulan fallowing her. They found Emma playing with the child in the back seat of the car.  
“Ok so what you find out.” Emma asked   
“I don’t want to talk about.” Regina said getting into the drivers set, Mulan got in on the passenger side.  
“She isn’t Regina’s child; she’s a basically Regina’s innocence.” Mulan explained to Emma.  
“Wow there is absolutely no part of you that likes my parents.” Emma said trying to lighten the mood.  
“It’s not a good time for jokes.” Mulan said starting to cry again. “I so sorry this is all my fault.” Then Regina started to cry. Emma and Flower just looked up at them confused. Flower then crawled to the front seat and tried to make them stop crying. She handed one of her toys to Regina and anther to Mulan. Regina could not help but smile.   
“Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?” Emma said   
“Come on let’s go take a walk.” Regina said getting out of the car and Emma fallowed her.   
“She is dying.”   
“I am sure there is something we can do; I mean if she is good, good always wins right.”  
“I don’t think so Emma.”  
“Maybe Gold lied, she doesn’t seem like she’s dying. I should have stayed in there.”  
“There are times when she is in so much pain she ends up curled in a ball. I can’t believe I didn’t think about this before. This is my all my fault I did this to her. I really am the monster everyone thinks I am.”  
“Really how you were supposed to know what she is. What’s she doing when that happens?”  
“Normal kid things, playing with toys.”   
“Ok what are you doing?”  
“I don’t know what does that has to do with anything, she is her own person now.”  
“Maybe you two still have a connection though, whenever Snow is in pain Charming can feel it, do you think maybe you two have a connection.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Well you haven’t been thinking very clear lately. I don’t know maybe she isn’t the one who need to be saved.”   
“What are you taking about?”  
“She covered in scars because of you right, so maybe if we can fix you, we fix her too.”  
“Don’t you get it Emma there is no fixing me?”  
“Well I promised Henry I wouldn’t let you die, and that means all of you even the six year old part of you that’s running around now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Mulan sat in the car with Flower waiting for Emma and Regina to return. She got lost in her thoughts as the child played with a toy next to her.  
“You’re not actually going to do this are you, what about your life here with us?” Aurora said fallowing after Mulan.  
“Yes I have every intention of helping her and this is the only thing I can think of.” Mulan said while packing a bag with her back turned.  
“Well you’re not going alone, I’m coming with you.”  
“NO YOUR NOT!” Mulan said while walking past the other woman.  
“You don’t even know what to expect, this isn’t right you don’t even know if anyone will be able to help her.”  
“I have to try.”  
“Then let’s do it together like we have done everything else.”  
“Have you lost your mind, you are pregnant with Philip’s baby. I am not putting you or the baby in danger.”  
“So wait.” Aurora said grabbing Mulan’s hand.  
“Wait for what princess, you’re going to be a mother, you have no business portal jumping. Your place is here with your husband.” Mulan said pulling her hand away, and turning her back to leave.  
“You’re my best friend and your place is here with us, will you at least promise you’re coming back?”  
“I have no idea what will happen, I’ll make no promises.”  
“Do you care about me at all?”  
“This has nothing to do with you?”  
“You didn’t answer the question.”  
“All I ever cared about was making sure you were safe, Philip is alive, and I am no longer obligated to you.”  
“So this is how you’re going to leave it. You don’t even want to talk about what happened.”  
“As far as I’m concerned nothing happened, you’re with Philip and he’s my best friend.”  
“You kissed me back, I can’t believe you. So I mean nothing to you then?”  
“I’m done with this conversation, and I’m leaving.” Mulan said rushing out of the room.   
Emma and Regina fell silent on the walk back to the car Regina was deep in thought. Then she decided to speak.   
“Emma, thank you for helping me, I’m going to give you some advice. Take it or don’t, that is your choice, but while we’re here, you really should find Henry’s father and at least get closure. I had a long talk with Henry before we left, and trust me, he will resent you if you keep him from his dad. Whether you are doing it to protect yourself or our son.”  
I can’t believe you of all people would want me to do that.”  
“I learned a few things while you were away. The fastest way to lose someone is to hold on too tight. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”  
“What if he hurts our son, the way he hurt me.”  
“Henry has a lot of people who love him very much now, and I can’t promise it will end well, but you should at least allow them to have a relationship.”  
“This coming from you, you wouldn’t even let me talk to Henry.”  
“Look at how that turned out for me. Trust me you don’t want to go down that road it’s a dark and lonely place. ”   
“You should to least talk to him, but before he officially meets Henry I would like to speak with him.”   
Neil’s apartment-  
“Emma how did you find me,” looking at her in complete disbelief.  
“It’s kind of what I do, can I come in, and I think we need to talk.”   
“Sure.” He moved out of the way and let her in. Emma walked in and started to pace around the room. She wouldn’t look Neil in the eye.  
“So you’re a mom.” He said looking the woman who was nervously pacing.”  
“Why Neil, why did you screw me over?” Emma said completely ignoring his question and getting in his face.  
“I did it for you. So you could be the savior and fulfill your destiny.” He said stepping back trying to calm her down.  
“How in the hell do you know anything about my destiny.”  
“August…”  
“What.” Emma cut him off, she was livid “he had no right.”  
“I…” Neil tried to speak but Emma cut him off again.   
“You’re telling me you knew who I was and you didn’t tell me.”  
“It’s not like that at all Emma, just let me explain.”  
“I didn’t know until right before I let you get busted ok. I was doing what I though was right for you.”  
“I am so sick of everyone decided how my life is going to play out.”  
“You had a purpose and I didn’t fit into breaking the curse.”  
“Don’t you think you could have just told me?”  
“Would you have believed me if I told you? I wanted you to have the life you always wished for.”  
“And the only way you could do that is screwing me over.”  
“Yes.”  
“Neil, I Ioved you, I would have went anywhere and done anything just to be with you. If you said hey lets go to this weird little town I would have went. If you would have said, by the way you’re the savior of the small town I would have said your nuts, but I’m still going.”  
“I thought I was doing the right thing. I was giving you your best chance.”  
“I so sick of people telling me that.”  
“I’m sorry Emma; it was all in your best interest.”  
“I had our son in jail, we could have been a family, would, could have been happy. Instead, I spent the last 10 years miserable. Thank you so much for making that choice for us.”  
“So he is mine.” Neil said running his hand threw is hair and sitting down. “He looks like me, I knew the second I saw him he was mine, I want to punch August in the face. I had no idea you pregnant.”   
“It shouldn’t have matter you should have at least told me. So I could decide for myself. You took that away from me. ”  
“I’m sorry, I messed up and I hurt you.” Neil said looking Emma in the eye. Emma finally calmed down and changed the subject.  
“He wants to meet you.”  
“I would like to meet him to, what’s his name?”  
“Henry.”  
“That name is so not you. Have you really changed that much?”  
“The name thing is complicated.”  
“Do you think we can ever get back together maybe a family?”  
“Never going to happen.”  
“Is there someone else?”  
“That’s complicated too.”  
“Is there anything about you that isn’t?”  
“Not anymore, by the way, you have to meet his other mom before you can officially meet him.”  
“Boy, your life did get complicated.” Neil said with a look of shock on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Emma sat on a bench outside the American History Museum waiting for Regina, Mulan, and Flowers little field trip to be over. She was growing impatient, she thought it would take her longer to find Neil and speak with him but she was done in a few hours. Regina decided to do an impromptu culture trip. Emma was tried and feeling drained she was not prepared for the revelation that August had ruined her chance at a happy family. Flower came running up to her with Mulan and Regina following close behind. Mulan was eating a hot dog and smiling up at Regina. Flower jumped in Emma’s arms and handed her a chewed up unrecognizable piece of food.  
“Oh she must really like you Emma.” Mulan said pointing down at Emma’s hand.  
“Thanks Kid.” Emma said trying her best not to look disgusted at the gesture. Flower then hugged her.  
“Odd, she has become so found of you. You haven’t even really spent any time with her. The whole time she was saying ‘gold hair’ and looking around.” Regina said looking at Flower whose eyes were locked on Emma.  
“It’s the hair, flower thinks it’s pretty. I don’t think she ever seen a blonde before.” Mulan added patting the child on the head.  
“Pretty, pretty, pretty.” Flower said her good hand playing with a piece of Emma hairs.  
“Well that is certainly new.” Regina said shaking her head, and walking quickly toward the car with Emma carrying Flower following after.  
“Oh you can’t actually be upset because the kid likes me.” Emma said trying to catch up to Regina.  
“I never said I was.”  
“You didn’t have to, I think I know you by now and you’re pouting.”  
“I am not. Let’s just get to the hotel, I’m tired and not in the mood.” Regina said getting into the car.  
There was mix up at the hotel and the four ended up sharing a two-bed room. Mulan and Flower crawled into the first bed together and were a sleep in an instant. Regina watched them sleep for a moment and then turned to Emma. Emma was about to speak when Regina put a hand to Emma’s mouth, and pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door.  
“So how did it go?” Regina whispered.  
“We talked and Neil is going to come to Story Brook in month for a week to see Henry.”  
“Anything else.” Regina said getting in Emma’s personal space.  
“Like what?”  
“Like are you going to get back together?”  
“Why do you care?” Emma asked surprised.  
“Are you going to taking Henry away?” Regina said sheepishly with a sad look in her eye.  
“I’m not getting back with him it’s been ten years. I am not the same person I was back then and no, I’m not taking Henry away from you. If you were so scared why would you even want me to talk to Neil In the first place?”  
“It was the right thing to do. If you’re somehow even slightly right about Flower being connected to me, then I need to start considering how my actions will affect her.”  
“Oh, so you’re going to start being a better person because you can see physical scars on someone. What about the emotional ones you left on our son.” Emma said angrily without thinking, she was tired and it had been a long day. Emma instantly regretted when she seen the pain in the other woman’s big brown eyes.  
“I am going to tell you the same thing I told him. I messed up and I’m not very good at loving. There you heard it, I tried but I screwed everything up. Look at Flower and look at Henry, I messed up ok. I am not perfect no matter how much I want everyone to think I am. I really tried to be a good mother.” Regina slid to the floor. Emma sat down next to her. Tears streaming down her face, Emma leaned over and wiped them away.  
“I’m sorry that was a low blow. It’s just the emotional scars cut just as deep as the physical ones do.”  
“Trust me when I tell you, I know that better than anyone. You remember how lovely my dear Mother is.” Emma nodded, she knew after meeting and facing Cora that Regina had anything but a Fairy Tale childhood. Seeing how much Regina loved Henry only made her angry with herself for her latest commit.   
“I should be happy you want to do the right thing for Flower.”  
“I want to do the right thing for Henry too. I just have no idea how to be a good person. I try and no matter what I do I just end up messing everything up. ”  
“You know what, neither do I, but I think wanting to be a better person is the most important part.” Emma said getting up and holding her hand out for Regina. Regina took it and Emma pulled her up.   
“Come on lets go to bed.” Emma said pulling Regina out of the bathroom. Regina looked at her confused when they both got to the other bed.   
“I am not sharing a bed with you.” Regina whispered.  
“It’s no big deal, were both girls and I will keep my pants on.” Emma said kicking her shoes off and crawling into bed. Then Emma pulled Regina down into the bed with her. Regina tried to protest, but was silenced when Emma pointed to the other bed.  
“It’s one night, chill out.” Emma whispered into the other woman’s ear. “It’s not like I bite or anything.”  
“You really think we will be able to save her.” Regina said looking over at Flower as she sleeps.  
“I told you already, we’re going to save her, and then fix her, now go to sleep it’s been a long day.” Emma said rolling over and falling asleep. Sometime during the night, Emma woke up and Regina had warped her arms around her. Regina’s face was pressed into the back of Emma’s neck. Her hands hand snaked inside Emma shirt. Emma knew she should move the former mayor’s hands but everything felt so right, Emma could not bring herself to do it. When they woke up, neither woman mentioned spooning the night before. Emma convinced Regina to let her drive again because Emma was the only one who had been outside Story Brooke more than once.   
“How about we stop for ice cream, Mulan you never had any right?” Regina said halfway home.  
“Really I just want to get home I don’t feel like stopping. You’re going to let them have ice cream in your fancy ass car?”  
“No I was thinking we could stop and enjoy one of life’s little pleasures for Flower.” Regina whispered into Emma’s ear.  
“Fine,” Emma grumbled then found the closest ice cream shop. They ended up eating ice cream in the park. Afterwards Regina played with Flower while Emma and Mulan sat and talked under a tree.   
“I heard you to talking last night, do you think you can save her,” Mulan said pointing to Flower.  
“I have to; it’s kind of my thing, saving Regina. If that means saving something that she made with all her crazy magical evilness then I have to do it. It’s gotten to be second nature for me, like breathing.” Emma said looking out into the distance.  
“I saw you two today, I had no idea you were in love with her, but it make sense. It’s like fate for you to end up with her.” Mulan said looking Emma in the eye.  
“I don’t think she feels the same way about me that I feel about her.”  
“Maybe, have you told her?”  
“Did you tell Aurora?”  
“That’s completely different and you know it, she has a true love and it’s not me. I’m still waiting for mine.”  
“I pretty sure you already found her.” Emma said patting her friend on the shoulder. “I saw the way you look at Aurora.”   
“She is pregnant with my best friend’s child, even if we were somehow meant to be together I couldn’t do that to him. Besides he woke her up from the sleeping curse not me.”  
“When we spent all that time together it changed her. She lost her heart and you literally gave it back to her.”  
“I can’t be that person, the one who destroys a family. She told me she was pregnant and then she kissed me, what kind of sense dose that make. I was completely fine loving her from a far. Then I totally lost it, I pushed her away and told her she was disgusting. I stop speaking to her that day. Even after all that she still wanted to come here with me.” Mulan said pulling her knees to her chest.  
“Ever think that maybe it’s because you two were meant to be together.”  
“I can’t be with someone who is still with my best friend.”  
“So why haven’t you told Regina how you feel.” Mulan said changing the subject.  
“Maybe I am not as courageous as Aurora, the thought of her pushing me away and telling me I’m disgusting pretty much scares the shit out of me.”  
“I am horrible.”  
“No you just have way too much honor for your own damn good. It still blows my mind, that you became friends with Regina of all people. Which by the way she is off limits, don’t go breaking your honor code with her she has a kid with me. If women with children are your turn off then she is mine.” Emma said joking; Mulan didn’t get the joke and just glared annoyed at the blonde.   
“I don’t even look at her that way. Sometimes I can’t believe your morals at all.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“It’s ok if I steal my best friend’s lover, but not yours.”  
“It was just a joke. I never though you would.”  
“The whole town’s morals are all messed up. You all treat her so terribly. She did horrible things, and I don’t excuse them, but come on your mother was ready to kill me over a compass.”  
“It’s not the same thing at all.”  
“Oh isn’t it, you were going to let Aurora die and your mother was going to kill me for the compass so you could get home to your happy ending. Regina did the same thing and she is considered evil.”  
“The difference is we didn’t kill you or let Aurora die and my mom didn’t curse anyone.”  
“Your mother didn’t kill me because they let Aurora go and she stopped her.”  
“What” Regina said standing over the two women who had been so engrossed in conversation they did not see her approach?   
“How much did you hear?” Emma asked looking up at the angry brunette.   
“Enough,”  
“So what are you angry about, the whole….”  
“I can’t believe your mother tried to kill Mulan.” Regina face was red and she looked like she was planning to kill Snow white all over again. Then Flower fell to the ground holding her ribs and screaming out in pain. Emma rushed over, picked her up, and started rocking her. Mulan attempted to calm Regina down. She explained everything that had happened. Regina looked at Flower in Emma’s arms, sat down, and started to cry. Emma carried Flower over to wear she was sitting and put her arm around her.  
“She’s ok Regina you didn’t mean to do that.”  
“I wanted to do something terrible to your mother; instead I did something terrible to her. I told you I can’t be a good person.”  
“Well we could always start with you not always thinking about killing my mother.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
No body spoke on the drive back to Regina’s. Emma called David and asked him to drop Henry off at Regina’s. Emma had decided both of his mothers were going to tell him that he was going to meet his father in a month. Regina agreed of course, still trying to do the right thing for Flower. The truth was the kid had not spoken to her since he found out she lied to him. Emma was sacred he would not even want to hear what she had to say. For the first time in their whole relationship Emma needed Regina, she needed someone else.   
When they got home, Mulan took Flower outside to play while Regina and Emma sat down to talk to their son about his father. Emma was fidgeting and nervous, she keep tapping the table until Regina grabbed her other hand under the table and held it while Emma explained everything that transpired between her and his father. Henry had not been this happy for a while; he was smiling ear to ear and actually being nice to both his moms.  
“So he didn’t just up and leave you.”  
“No he did it because I was always meant to be here and save everyone.”  
“So that means you guys are going to get back together right?”  
“Henry, I’m not the person I was back then. Even though he left me for the right reasons, we’re not going to get back together.”  
“Why not, you guys are totally meant to be together, we can have a real family.” Henry said looking at Emma. Emma looked over at Regina who was trying to be strong but Emma could feel her hand tremble.  
“Henry, you have a real family, if we were meant be together then we would have been, but you were meant to be with Regina. I was always meant to come here and brake Regina curse. This was our fate to be a strange little family.”  
“You have to have a true love otherwise you can’t live happily ever after.”  
“I have never been happier in my whole life then when I was here with you. I loved your father because he gave me you. I think that was always meant to be our fate. He gave you to me and I gave you to Regina. This is family ok, it not normal but that’s what makes it great.” Emma said and Regina squeezed her hand. Henry got really quite and stared at both his moms.   
“So is Mom your true love then?”  
“What?” Emma said startled that her son would come to that conclusion.  
“Well if you don’t want to be with my Dad then do you love my Mom?” Henry looked between both women as if it was the most logical conclusion. “That’s why you are taking to me together to tell me you’re a couple right. I mean you keep telling me were a family.” Henry whispered the last part.   
“Um…a…I… not…oh… boy…”  
“Henry we are both your mothers, but not like that honey. We will tell you all about that when you’re a little older.” Regina said trying to save Emma.  
“I am 11, how much older do I need to be.” Henry said  
“Maybe it’s time Regina.”  
“Maybe David should be doing this.” Regina said whispering into Emma’s ear.  
“No were his mothers, let’s just get it over with.”  
“Fine.”  
“Some day when you’re older you will find a nice girl that you will like a lot.”  
“Love, you should only do it with someone you love.” Regina added, Emma rolled her eyes.  
“Are you trying to tell me about sex because, me and David already had this talk. When Emma was off fight ogres in Fairy Tale Land.”  
“Oh thank god, I knew that Neanderthal was good for something.” Regina said putting her hand up to her temple and rubbing it, she looked relived.  
“What did he tell you?” Emma looked shocked. She had assumed when the boy asked if they were together he didn’t actually mean together.  
“Everything, he even said it was ok if I was gay. I’m not by the way I like Grace a lot.”  
“The Neanderthal said that huh?” Now Regina seemed shocked.  
“You know if you guys are gay that’s ok too, it would explain so much.”  
“Were not gay and that was a really fast change from my true love is your Dad to my true love is your Mom.” Emma said shaking her head.  
“Well if you’re gay then it is the only thing that makes any sense. I mean neither one of you have had a boyfriend.” Regina and Emma had no desire to say anything about their escapades with Graham.   
“Were not gay honey,” Regina added.  
“Are you sure, I mean it’s totally ok if you are, I will still love you and you will still be the same person to me.”   
“David said that to you didn’t he.” Regina questioned.   
“Yeah.” Just then, Flower came running into the room and jumped in his lap, with Mulan following her.  
“Play, play, play.” Flower said grabbing his hand and trying to get him to go with her to play with his of toys. Henry just smiled down at the kid and followed her. Emma watched Regina her face was so full of pride at seeing Henry be so sweet to the child.  
“Even though he has been a total jerk to me lately you really did raise a pretty good kid.”  
“Well I had some help recently; clearly your family has had their influence.” Regina said smiling up at Emma.  
“I’m going out with Belle and Ruby, they’re going to be here in a little while. Belle and I have some catching up to do.” Mulan said and then turned to leave, but was stopped by Regina’s voice.  
“Ok dear, be home by 1:00am, don’t let anyone drink and drive. If you drink anything with the girls, call me and I will come and pick you up. Also if you even think about having sex, wear protection you do not want to get a disease or pregnant.  
“Thanks Regina I know we have been through this a few times, I appreciate your concern, but I don’t plan on having sex with anyone.”  
“I just want you to be careful.”  
“I will be.” Mulan said leaving the room  
“Have a good night and be safe.” Regina yelled after her.  
“What the hell is wrong with you, she is a grown ass woman, what STD is she going to get here. No one has ever been allowed in or out without the use of magic. Gee never knew you were such a mamma bear.”  
“Anything’s possible, who knows what you dragged in here. I just had a little talk about her protecting herself.” Regina said poking the other woman.  
“Oh funny, I have you know I am totally clean. Thank you very much.” Emma said pushing her hand away. “Did you actually give the talk we just had with Henry to Mulan too; because I’m pretty she already knew where babies came from.”  
“This world has a lot scarier dangers hidden in plain sight then the one she came from. I just want her to be able to protect herself from them.”  
“Well I pretty sure Mulan is gay so you don’t have to worry about her getting knocked up or having sex anytime soon. I think she is still pretty heart broken.”  
“Over her friend.”  
“She told you about that.”   
“She didn’t mention being in love with her, I thought she was in love with the boy. I knew she was nursing a broken heart that much is obvious. She never went into the details must be too painful for the poor thing. She reminds me of myself sometimes.”   
“She is absolute nothing like you.”  
“She is strong, smart, independent, a born leader, someone who will protect the thing she cares about no matter the cost.”  
“She really not like you at all, she is a warrior and holds honor above everything. You get in peoples face with words; she is more like me getting the job done with her hands.”   
“I still see a lot of me in her maybe it’s all the pain she tries to hide. I feel like I need to protect her like Henry and Flower.”  
“She is pretty tuff; I think she can handle herself. Snow babied the shit out of Aurora when were in the other word. Mulan would have none of it; I think she just needs friends now.”   
“Everyone needs to be mothered sometimes even you.”  
“Really cause you never did with me.”   
“I guess I never really saw you the way I see her. Maybe if we met when you first got pregnant, we would have become friends but I still don’t think I would have mothered you. That is always been Snow, and you know it.”  
“This has been the night for weird conversations huh.”  
“You’re telling me, my son thinks I’m in love with his mom.” Regina said her checks turning a bright shade of red. Emma wanted to tease her about the whole thing but decided just to drop the whole conversation.   
“So are you going to change Flower’s name or give her a real one?” Emma said trying to change the subject.   
“No I rather like it, and I would have to ask Mulan before I changed anything.”  
“Really, Flower Mills?”


	7. Chapter 7

.   
“Really, Flower Mills.” Emma said shaking her head.  
“It’s not that bad,”  
“No not bad at all, if she was a hippy and we lived in a cult.”  
“Well Story Brook is kind of a Fairy Tale cult.” Regina grinned, Emma stood shocked.   
“Did Regina hard ass Mills just make a joke.”   
Thundering footsteps stopped any further conversation. Henry came running into the room with Flower on his back. She was waving a DVD around in her hand. Emma and Regina could see how much the small child adored Henry. Flower almost seemed to glow when the boy was around.   
“Flower wants to watch Flicka.” Henry said sitting Flower down on a chair.  
“You hate that movie,” Regina said with a raised brow.   
“Yeah I know but she keeps asking, and you always seem to like it so why not?” Regina and Henry got up and headed for the living room.  
“I never seen it, what is it about?” Emma said getting up from her chair and picking Flower up, the little girl had been holding out her arms waiting for her. Emma followed Mother and son into the living room.  
“A girl and her horse. “ Henry and Regina both replied in unison.  
They all climbed on the couch together. Flower wanted to sit on Emma’s lap, with Henry sitting next to them. Regina sat on the end. Emma hand one arm around Flower and the other on the back of the couch. As the movie went on Emma’s arm slid down and was touching Regina. Emma started rubbing circles with her finger on Regina’s back. Regina never commented or stopped the blonde. Flower and Henry fell asleep sometime during the movie.   
“It’s late, I would like you guys to sleep here tonight.” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear, as she looked at her sleeping son who had snuggled close to her as he slept.  
“Yeah that’s fine.”   
Regina hated doing it but she woke Henry up and sent him to his room. Emma carried Flower to bed and Regina stood in the doorway and waited while Emma tucked her in. Emma and Regina walked quietly back to the living room and sat on the sofa together. Emma turned the TV on. Regina sat down next to her and without saying anything, Emma put her arm around her. Emma finally gathered all her courage and leaned down. Just as she was just about to kiss the brunette, Mulan burst through the door. Tears were running down her face. Emma jumped up and took a step back from the sofa. Running a hand threw her hair.  
“Mulan your home early.” Regina said standing up and waking over to where Mulan stood crying.   
“What’s wrong?” Mulan threw her arms around her and buried her head in her chest.   
“She’s here.”  
“Who,” Emma said looking over to Regina who stood their holding the warrior.   
“Aurora.”  
“How exactly do you guys keep getting here? It took Snow and me weeks to figure it out.” Emma asked confused.  
“Not now Swan.” Regina mouthed and gave Emma her best evil queen stare.  
“Sorry.” Emma mouthed back.   
“She was out with Snow and she came up to me and it was just way too much for me to deal with and I had to leave.”  
“It’s ok ,” Regina said trying to get the girl to calm down.   
“I know what we have to do.” Emma said getting up and going to the kitchen. “Regina do you have ice cream. Never mind found some.” Emma said walking back in the room with a tub of ice cream and three spoons. She sat Mulan down and said, “it’s time to eat our feelings, talk, and cry it out.”  
“There is nothing to talk about.” Mulan said taking a spoon.  
“You’re crying and there is nothing to talk about?” Emma said handing a spoon to Regina. Regina was about to push it away but Emma gave her a look that said not now. Therefore, Regina took the spoon and gave Emma a dirty look. Mulan didn’t notice any of their childish exchange.   
“She is here, she came to find me. She arrived a few days ago. I was finally trying to move on with my life. Then I saw her at the diner, all the feelings just came rushing back.”  
“Well that means she must care about you.” Regina said trying to reassure the poor girl.  
“She is with my best friend; she is even pregnant with his baby. She has no business being here in the first place.” Mulan said taking a bite of ice cream.  
“Well that makes things a bit more complicated.” Regina said looking over to Emma.   
“Ok how about we just eat and then we will talk about everything in the morning, once you have had a good night’s sleep.” Emma added trying a new strategy.   
All three ended up eating the tub of ice cream and watching a movie. By the end of the movie, Mulan had calmed down and decided to head to bed. When she left Regina turned to Emma.  
“You could have mentioned the girl was pregnant with someone else’s child.”  
“Didn’t think it would matter, how I was supposed to know portal jumping was so easy. I never thought she would make it here.”  
“You have to fix this.”  
“What, nope not my place, I am staying out of this.”  
“Look at her, you have to do something. Go talk to the girl, you know you’re her friend right?”  
“Since when do you care about anyone’s happiness but your own?”  
“Since I am trying my best to be a better person, and since Mulan is the only friend I have, we have to do something. Bedside maybe if I do a good deed it can reverse some of the scars on Flower. Since she can feel all the horrible things, I hope she might be able to feel all the good stuff too.”  
“Mulan is the only friend you have huh?”  
“Yes, we have to help her.”  
“What about me?”  
“What about you.”  
“Well what am I chopped liver?”  
“You’re my son’s birth mother who makes me crazy. Who broke my curse and destroyed my happiness. Who also happens to be the spawn of my arch enemy.” Regina smirked at Emma who just shook her head.   
“I am staying out of it and you should too, we have no right to interfere.”   
“Please, I can’t tolerate seeing her like this.” Regina said giving Emma sad puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine.”  
“And another thing it’s not healthy to eat your feelings.”  
“Oh because you’re coping mechanisms are so healthy, like cursing everyone here.”  
“Well I couldn’t go around eating a tub of ice cream every time I was upset, my ass would be huge.”  
“Oh whatever, even if your ass was the size of Texas you would still be beautiful.”  
“No I wouldn’t.”  
“I thought you were the fairest of them all, of course you would be.” Emma said smiling up at the other woman.  
“No dear that is your mother. You can use the room down the hall to your left.” Regina said getting up and going to bed. Emma silently cursed herself. She had the perfect opportunity to make her move and she let it slip threw her fingers. On top of that, the little vixen got her to pry into someone else’s love life. She kicked herself all the way to bed.  
The next day Regina told Emma to bring a Aurora to the diner and that she would drag Mulan there and they could finally talk about their feelings. It was not hard for Emma to drag Aurora anywhere since she was staying at Granny’s all she had to do was show up and talk. She knocked on the room Aurora was staying in and when Aurora opened the door, Emma knew she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her stomach was huge, and looked like she was ready to give birth any day now.  
“I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me.” Emma said kicking the ground and looking at the floor.”   
“Yes, it would be nice to catch up, how you have been.” Aurora said leaving her room and closing the door.  
“Mulan told me what happened, what were you thinking when you kissed her.” Emma said getting to the point and completely ignoring Aurora’s question.   
“She told, you oh my god I can’t believe she told you that.”   
“Yeah we kind of had a long talk about you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Can I ask you, what were you thinking kissing her the way you did?”  
“I wasn’t thinking at all, it was all so strange. She was there the first time the baby kicked. I put her hand on my stomach and told her to feel it. She was sitting there smiling up at me. She looked so happy and beautiful and I just knew she was the one. I had to; I just couldn’t stop myself. You don’t understand, I loved Philip once but I was different after our little adventure. He was different too we tried to make it work. It did not work we were just fooling are selves. Now she hates me.”  
“She doesn’t hate you. I think it is a universal turn off to kiss someone after you tell her you are pregnant with someone else’s baby.  
“You weren’t there, she hadn’t smiled for a very long time and I was emotional. I know I should not have kissed her but it seem so right, like I should have been kissing her all along.”   
“So what now, you’re in love with Mulan.”   
“Yeah but she hates me. I hear she has been spending all her time with that witch who cursed you. I can’t believe she would fall for someone like that.” Aurora said walking down to the diner with Emma following after.  
“Oh it’s not like that at all there just friends.”  
“That’s not how I hear it; everyone says they have something going on.”  
“Well everyone is totally wrong.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because Regina isn’t gay, and if she was she would be with me.”  
“Right because you two get along so well, I thought you hated her.”  
‘Things have been better lately. Plus we share a kid. “  
“No Mulan and Regina share a child together Flower. You and Regina have a child you are constantly fighting over.” Emma paused then realized how true Aurora’s words were. Emma pushed her feeling of inadequacy aside.   
“We hardly do that anymore. I saved her a bunch of times. She is the Queen and I am her knight. I have saved her 5 times in one day. Besides how did you even know me and Regina used to fight.”  
Aurora shrugged, “All anyone in this town can talk about is how much time the witch and the warrior spend together and how much you hate the witch. Besides saving people is what a savor is supposed to do? Yeah you are a knight but maybe Regina does not want a knight maybe she just wants a warrior. ”  
“They are the same thing.”  
“No they aren’t.”  
“Oh aren’t they the same thing princess?”  
“Knights basically come from money and fight because they have to. Kind of, like how you had to be the savior because you were Charming and Snow’s child. Mulan comes from poverty and fought for her people on her own. No one expected or demand she do it, she just did it.” A knight is all about shivery saving damsels in distress doing the right thing. A warrior is something else entirely. Knight do the right thing because they have to. Mulan dose the right thing because she wanted to she is something special.”  
Emma just stood there quite. Aurora was right she never asked to be the hero in Henry’s book it was just thrust upon her. Mulan went in search of it.   
“Besides you also broke her curse and destroyed her happiness, and took her son away.”  
“Ok I may have done that, but it not like I meant to. Besides, she is becoming a better person for it. We are meant to be together. She is my yin and I am her yang.”  
“Why because you’re the hero and she is the villain. I don’t think I have ever heard anyone say happily ever after works that way. All you did was save Story Brook Mulan saved all of China. I mean how could she not fall in love with her she is amazing. ”  
“Mulan’s not that great, I can use magic.” Emma said as they sat down at a booth in the diner.   
“Oh my, don’t look, they are right over there,” Aurora whispered.  
“New flash princess, you stick out like a sore thumb.”  
“What’s that mean?” Emma hissed staring at Aurora still dressed in her mid-evil fairytale outfit.   
“Never mind it’s not important, why don’t you go over and talk to her.”  
“No, I can’t look at how happy they are together I don’t stand a chance now. I thought the witch would be ugly I cannot believe how pretty she is. No one wonder you’re so delusional.”  
“I have you know I am not delusional, Regina and I have intense chemistry. Mulan doesn’t love Regina, she loves you. Go and talk to her or I will drag you over there.” Emma growled, she was already annoyed at the Auburn-haired girl   
“How do you know that?”  
“She told me she just feels bad because you are with Phillip.”  
“I left Phillip, for her. I crossed worlds to find her.”  
“Lead in with crossing world and try to avoid Phillip that might upset her.”  
“He knew I was different, he was the one that told me I should find her. He loved me enough to let me go.”  
“That’s sweet maybe you should be telling her that.” Emma said looking up to see Regina seizing Mulan’s hand and pulling her up.  
“See they are together, they are holding hands.” Aurora said shaking her head and looking down at the table. Regina dragged Mulan over to the table and pushed her down next to Aurora. Aurora looked up with tears in her eyes. Mulan tried to get up but Regina was hovering over them. Emma got up and pulled Regina away.  
“Ok the rest is up to them, we are done interfering in other people’s lives. I can’t even believe you made me do this.”  
“We have to make sure they talk.” Regina side trying to go back over to the table, Emma grabbed her arm.  
“Oh no you’re staying out of it. I never thought we would be having this conversation, who knew Regina Mills the match maker.” Emma said shaking her head. Emma then pulled Regina out of the diner and over to her car.  
“What do you think you are doing?”  
“You are done; I’m not letting you go back in there. Aurora thinks you and Mulan are dating. Trust me nobody wants to talk to their ex about getting back together with someone hanging out beside them. I don’t think I can handle the new you. Same amount of scheming, but it’s getting increasingly hard to stop you.”  
“Oh and why is that,” Regina said frowning and crossing her arms over her chest.  
“Because you look adorable doing it, and I never thought you could look that way before.” Emma said biting her lip.   
“Why Ms. Swan you are flirting with me,” Regina face soften.   
“Call me Emma, I love the way you say Emma.”  
“Ok Emma, you are flirting with me.” Regina said with a smile on her lips.   
“Depends on whether you prefer knights or warriors.”  
Regina looked up at the blonde totally confused, “They are the same thing.”  
“Just answer the question.”  
“I use to be a Queen, so a course a Knight.”


End file.
